fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KBBW-TV
KBBW-TV is the CBS-affiliated television station for the Texas Big Bend. Licensed to Alpine, it broadcasts a high definition digital signal on UHF channel 17 (or virtual channel 17.1 via PSIP) from a transmitter in uptown Alpine. Owned by Bayou City Broadcasting, KBBW has sales and administrative offices in Alpine, Marfa, Fort Davis, Valentine, Marathon and Presidio, with a Mexican news bureau in neighboring Ojinaga, Chihuahua, where it produces Spanish-language news. Syndicated programming on CBS 17 includes Breaking Bad, The Walking Dead, Inside Edition, Family Feud, and Dr. Phil among others. History Early History The station was founded on June 4, 1973 and first hit the airwaves a few days later. Some of CBS's programming was available on Odessa-Midland's KOSA-TV (Channel 7), and El Paso's KDBC-TV (Channel 4), all of which are available on cable in most parts of the region. This is the Texas Big Bend's very own TV station. UAB ownership Channel 17 started up as a United Artists-owned station, making the first station in Texas owned by UAB since it failed to launch KUAB-TV (now KTXH) in Houston. In 1977, upon UA/Transamerica's exit from broadcasting, it sold KBBW to rival film production company RKO General. Acquirement by Belo/Kelly/Meredith In February 1988, Local Media Partners LLC, a joint venture between Des Moines, Iowa-based Meredith Corporation, Sacremento, California-based Kelly Broadcasting and Dallas, Texas-based A.H. Belo (which was later renamed Belo Corporation in 2002), acquired the station from RKO General, making Channel 17 a sister station to KQHT-TV (Channel 14) in Keokuk, Iowa, KMOI-TV (Channel 23) in Kirksville, Missouri, KHOU-TV (Channel 11) in Houston, Texas, KCPQ (Channel 13) in Tacoma, Washington, Meredith flagship KPHO-TV (Channel 5) in Phoenix, Arizona, Kelly flagship KCRA-TV (Channel 3) and Belo flagship WFAA-TV (Channel 8). 50/50 Ownership Local Media Partners LLC, acquired the rest of KBBW's share in August 1998, as part of Kelly Broadcasting's exit from the television business, making it a 50/50 joint venture between Belo and Meredith. Belo later sold its remaining share to Meredith on December 9, 2013 upon its merger with Gannett two weeks later in order to satisfy FCC regulations. Sole ownership by Meredith In late 2013, Belo announced its exit from broadcasting, selling almost all of its stations to Gannett. Meredith was proud to say that Belo would sell its share of the station's ventures to Meredith Corporation. Bayou City era On September 8, 2015, Media General announced that it would acquire Meredith by June 2016. But in January 2017, it decided to divest with The Woodlands-based Bayou City Broadcasting emerging as the top suitor for channel 17. But on December 20, 2016 Meredith Corp. announced the sale was cancelled. Newscasts titles *Your Big Bend Report (1970-1977) *Newswatch 17 (1977-1984) *News 17 (1984-1990) **News 17 This Morning **News 17 at Noon **First News **News 17 at 5 **News 17 at 6 **News 17 at 10 *NewsChannel 17 (1990-2005) **NewsChannel 17 This Morning **NewsChannel 17 at Noon **NewsChannel 17 First at 4 **NewsChannel 17 at 5 **NewsChannel 17 at 6 **NewsChannel 17 at 10 *CBS 17 Action News (2005-2013) **CBS 17 Action News This Morning **CBS 17 Action News at Noon **CBS 17 Action News First @ 4:00 **CBS 17 Action News at 5:00 **CBS 17 Action News at 6:00 **CBS 17 Action News at 10:00 * CBS 17 News (2013-present) ** CBS 17 News This Morning ** CBS 17 News at Noon ** CBS 17 News at 4:00 ** CBS 17 News at 5:00 ** CBS 17 News at 6:00 ** CBS 17 News at 10:00 News themes *Theme from "Firepower" (1977-1983) *WJKS 1983 News Theme (1983-1984) *There's A New Day Dawning (1984-1986) *Look to the Leader - Tuesday Productions (1986-1987) *KCBS-WNEV-WVTM News Theme (1987-1993) *CBS Enforcer - Gari Media (1993-2004) *Overture - Stephen Arnold Music (2004-Present) Slogans *"The Best is Right Here on 17 (1973-1974) *"See The Best... Channel 17." (1974-1975) *"Catch the Brightest Stars on 17" (1975-1976) *"17, We're the Hot Ones" (1976-1977) *"There's Something in the Air on 17." (1977-1978) *"Seventeen, Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On." (1978-1979) *"We're Looking Good on Seventeen." (1979-1981) *"Reach for the Stars on Seventeen." (1981-1982) *"Great Moments on Seventeen." (1982-1983) *"We've Got the Touch, You and 17." (1983-1984) *"You and 17, We've Got the Touch." (1984-1985) *"We've Got the Touch on 17." (1985-1986) *"Share the Spirit with 17." (1986-1987) *"17 Spirit, Oh Yes!" (1987-1988) *"You Can Feel It on Channel 17." (1988-1989) *"Hey Big Bend, Get Ready for 17." (1989-1991) *"The Look of the Big Bend is 17!" (1991-1992) *"This is CBS, on 17." (1992-1994) *"17, It's All Right Here." (1993-1994) *"I am 17 People." (1994-1995) *"You're on 17" (1995-1996) *"Welcome Home to CBS 17." (1996-1997) *"The Address is CBS 17, Welcome Home." (1997-1999) *"The Address is CBS 17. (1999-2001) *"CBS 17, It's All Here." (2001-2005) *"America's Most Watched Network is CBS 17." (2004-present) *"Everybody's Watching CBS 17." (2005-2006) *"We Are CBS 17!" (2006-2009) *"Only CBS 17, Only CBS." (2009-present) *"The Look of a Leader" (1977-1990) *"One of the Strongest CBS Stations in Texas" (1979-1993) *"The Look of the Big Bend" (1991-2014) *"Getting Answers" (1993-1997) *"Coverage You Can Count On" (1997-2006) *"First At Home" (2006-2011) *"Your Breaking News and Weather Authority" (2013-2016) *"Serving the Big Bend for 40 Years...Since 1973...You're Watching CBS 17" (June 2013) *Coverage You Trust (2016-present) *"West Texas Style" (2016-present) Logos Logo for kbbw tv 1973 1977 by revinchristianhatol-d9kf9uc.png|1973-1977 Logo for kbbw tv 1977 1984 by revinchristianhatol-d9kf9ya.png|1977-1984 KBBW_1981_ID.png|KBBW logo from 1981 promoting CBS's Reach for the Stars campaign KBBW-TV_1982.png|KBBW logo from 1982 promoting CBS's Great Moments campaign Newscast logo for kbbw tv 1977 1984 by revinchristianhatol-d9ox29b.png|Newscast Logo (1977-1984) Rko endcap for kbbw tv 1977 1984 by revinchristianhatol-d9kufr1.png|RKO Endcap (1977-1984) Logo for kbbw tv 1984 1990 by revinchristianhatol-d9kfa5v.png|1984-1990 Newscast Logo for KBBW-TV (1984-1990).png|Newscast Logo (1984-1990) Rko endcap for kbbw tv 1984 1988 by revinchristianhatol-d9kufrf.png|RKO Endcap (1984-1988) KBBW Spirit.png|KBBW's logo from 1986 using CBS's Share the Spirit campaign KBBW STS'86.png KBBW's_logo_from_1987_using_CBS's_CBSpirit_campaign.png|KBBW ID from 1987 promoting CBS's CBSpirit campaign KBBW's logo from 1989 using CBS's Get Ready campaign .png|KBBW's logo from 1989 using CBS's Get Ready campaign Logo for kbbw tv 1990 2013 by revinchristianhatol-d9kvw43.png|1990-2013 Alternate Logo for KBBW-TV (1990-2000).png|Alternate Logo for KBBW-TV (1990-2000) KBBW 1990.png|KBBW's logo from 1990 using CBS's Get Ready campaign KBBW_1991.png|KBBW logo from 1991 promoting CBS's The Look of America campaign The Look of the Big Bend is 17 ID (HQVHS).png Image-1419824612.jpg|KBBW "CBS Sunday Movie" logo from 1993-1995 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 Wheel of Fortune Promo for KBBW-TV (2004-2007).png|Promo for Wheel of Fortune (2004-2007) Jeopardy! Promo for KBBW-TV (2004-2008).png|Promo for Jeopardy! (2004-2008) SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Logo for kbbw tv 2013 2017 by revinchristianhatol-d9kvw4b.png|Current Logo (2013-2016) Kbbw2015.png|KBBW local "2 Broke Girls" HD ident in January 2015. Cbs17.png|Current Logo (since April 2016) kbbwccsicyber.png|"CSI: Cyber" KBBW bumper from a particular time of 2016. nciscbs17.png|"NCIS" KBBW bumper from a particular time of 2016. 2016 "West Texas Style" Promo Campaign In early 2016, KBBW started to roll out a localized of the "West Texas Style" promo campaign from Frank Gari's "Turn to News" theme. This is an attempt to make CBS 17 more in touch with the community. Lyrics :You got the spirit, that great West Texas Style :Come on let's hear it, West Texas Style :Working together, making things better :You're at the heart of it, 17's a part of it :You've got that great West Texas Style Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 17 Category:Alpine Category:Marfa Category:Fort Davis Category:Texas Category:Television channels and stations established in 1973 Category:Meredith Corporation